Tori and Beck: Now or never
by radicalchickster
Summary: Things heat between the characters of "Victorious". Who will end up together? And what former flame will be forgotten?


Ok, so I'm going to continue Tori/Beck where it left off, with several perspectives by Tori, Beck, and Jade. Oh, and Andre for good measure. ;) Review and I'll write more… if not, then you get the picture.

Jade:

I'm thinking "Oh, shit. Why won't my phone ring? Or, why is Tori not texting me back, detailing what went down with my ex boyfriend, Beck?" I'm reclining on the worn sofa in the dank, dimly lit living area. Mom's on the phone with a co-worker in the other room, going over Real Estate plans and such while I wait in agony. "Just text back," I say aloud with a hint of frustration. "It's not that hard." I clench my teeth together, shutting my eyes, laying back and enjoying the eerie silence. Suddenly, the sound of a door being opened then quickly shut jars me awake. "Hi, Lenore; is Jade home?" I hear a bass tone ask curiously. I bolt upright, upon noticing Andre' standing in my doorway. His skin the color of coffee mixed with cream makes his rich sepia eyes pop, and glimmer like a jewel. Palms coated in sweat, I rise slowly from the couch, my harried mother peering at me surreptiously and slinking back into her room.

"I guess you are home then?" Andre' says awkward as ever, trudging into my living room and taking a seat on the couch.

"My mom and I are not talking," I say flatly. "Don't bother speaking with her… she doesn't like company. Anyway, what in hell are you doing here, Dre'?"

"I couldn't reach Tori," Andre' answers, gaze straying to the floor in uncertainty. "I thought you would be with her, since you know she's trying to get you back together… with Beck."

"No," I say icily. "She's at his house now, trying to work things out. All I can do is sit and wait."

"Oh," Andre' murmurs. He wipes imaginary dust off his sandwashed jeans and casts me a weak smile, as though he is afraid I'm going to do something, as though he is afraid I will harm him. Because as cliché' as it sounds, that's my reputation at school. I am the girl decked out in black, with streaks running through her hair and an audible scowl. The girl with gray-blue eyes, a pale complexion and a penchant for using her acidic tongue to make everyone thinks she doesn't care. Although, if people were to know that I truly did FEEL and have emotions and tear up over sappy romances like the "Notebook" and "Dear John", well let's just say I wouldn't be the most feared anymore. I'd actually be considered the most normal. And, that's what I'm nearly frightened to death of. Beck was the only one who knew how to draw out my softer side, who coaxed me out of the darkness with his husky tenor and comical wisdom.

Ugh, and now Andre' gazing at me all concerned, his brown eyes growing gentle, a smile edging up the corners of his lips. "Jade," he says quietly. "I'm really sorry about Beck."

"Andre'," I respond back, voice trembling. "I don't know who else to turn to. I don't know how to… feel."

"Sh, it's ok." Andre' flushes reaching out to take me in his arms and rub my back lovingly. It's this unexpected act of kindness that makes me melt, that makes me blubber like a whale into his shoulder. Beck never held me like that.

Andre:

I'm holding onto her with all my might. Jade, the girl who never makes her emotions known to the world, is heaving and sobbing all over my shoulder. Mascara paints a river down her cheeks. Her shoulders shake violently with each heart wrenching sob. I'm holding on and trying to forget Tori with her big doe eyes and vibrant smile. When I look into Jade's ice blue eyes, more striking than anything I've ever seen, and feel her pain; everything else is bleak in comparison. My heart connects with hers as one, our souls merging together. "Dre', I'm sorry." Jade apologizes with a small smile, the petite thing collapses into my lap; making my heart race faster in its chest.

"It's ok," I say grinning back and watching as her eyes light up with fascination at the harsh rays of sunshine slipping through the thick drapery in her front window and casting our skin in golden hues. She rests her head against my shoulder, and it isn't until her shallow breath gives way to a contented rise and fall that I truly realize something, I'm falling in love. I inhale her sweet, musky scent and sink into the forbidden warmth of her body next to mine.

It feel so… good.

Beck:

**T****ori, my lips tingle from when we kissed. "I really like you, Tor."**

**Tori shakes her head, chestnut waves snaking down her back like some frenzied stream. "You're in love with the idea of me," she protests; biting down her lip in some nervous way that makes me want to kiss her even more.**

"**Tori," I say again. "I've loved you since the day I came. Something happened with me and Jade. I came to found that she wasn't anything like I expected. She was so hard to deal with and always made me feel like shit. When you sang that night, your voice ringing clear and proud; my heart was ripped from my soul. I literally could not understand how a beauty like you wasn't already famous. I wondered how on Earth you'd come here and taken my heart right on the spot."**

**Tori blushed. "All right, you're in love with me. I get it. I was just testing you…"**

"**Why?"**

"**Because I've never felt this way either, none of my former boyfriends add up to you. I really, really think it's too soon to say but I'm in love with you too, Beck… really." Her warm chocolate brown eyes met mine, and I felt my palms coat in sweat, my breath escape me in a rush.**

"**Come here," I said, crushing my lips against the nape of her neck and pushing her gently toward the bed.**

**Tori:**

**My phone lit up just then, as Beck's sizzling touch engulfed my whole body in flame. I pulled away from him hesitantly, fishing in my bag for my phone and glancing at the screen with a wry smile.**

_**Trina: where the fug are you? I hope ur not dead. Mom & dad would have a conniption.**_

_**Me: no, I'm not dead! I'm with a friend.**_

_**Trina: Who? Mom said you have to give me a ride to the movies.**_

_**Me: I can't even drive yet, you're ridiculous. I don't have to tell you everything.**_

_**Trina: uhm, you kinda do. We're sisters, remember?**_

_**Me: I've gtg. Text later. :]**_

_**Trina: ughh! You won't hear the last of me… I'll find out where you aree. Cause I just remember Robbie has a car. Cat's up on your shiz too, you hear?**_

_**Me: bring it! ;) bye.**_

_**Trina: UGH TORI!**_

**And, yet another text emerged on my cell. It was Jade.**

_**Jade: I don't care about Beck anymore, let's just say I'm good? Call you later. XX**_

**I smiled at this, relieved that she wouldn't care if I pursued Beck further. Beck was staring at me intently, dark eyes glittering like obsidian. "Sorry about that," I apologized meekly, flashing him a wan smile.**

"**It's all right, Tori." Beck shifted closer to my body. "Now, where were we?"**


End file.
